


520特典

by Greme_Von (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Greme_Von
Summary: 代发原作lof：琉璃先生





	520特典

520特典  
“所以你是想怎样？”  
王耀面色极为难看地将一堆会议记录条目扔在了阿尔弗雷德面前的桌子上，“整整十次谈判，详细的会议记录都能堆满一个屋子，眼看着就要达成初步的合作意向了，你给老子整这种幺蛾子？”  
王耀大约是真的被气狠了，极为难得地撕开了向来的温润如玉形象，几乎是杀气腾腾地瞪着阿尔弗雷德，“你最好告诉我这是你上司的又一次异想天开，而不是你的本意。”  
“就算我说我并不想这样，你难道会退让？”阿尔弗雷德盯着手里的游戏，外放的激烈战火声掩盖了他的烦躁，“何况hero我的意思其实你很清楚，只是假装视而不见不想谈关键问题。”  
“然后你就放任你的上司毁了所有人的努力？”尽管王耀其实也知道阿尔弗雷德对他那位奇葩上司很是无可奈何，国生以来第一次遇到一个需要他去给对方的言行擦屁股而不是对方为他收拾烂摊子的顶头上司，小英雄也适应的万分艰难。但是，面前这个装无辜的家伙是不是真的站在他上司的对立面这点可是十分的有待商榷的。  
别的不说，阿尔弗雷德他可是一直都没有对消除王耀的2025计划死心，在谈判的同时各种小动作频频，谁知道他是不是恰好借着上司的鲁莽来试探王耀的底线？要说阿尔弗雷德真的半点都没办法阻止他上司的捣乱，谁信？  
“你跟hero可以继续努力，何况他有一些话还是说的很对的不是吗。”  
看，小混蛋果然就打压王耀跟他的混蛋上司达成了部分共识——或许应该说，他们两个只是在表达方式上有那么点分歧罢了。  
王耀几乎控制不住冷笑，特朗普哪句话说的很对？中|国比美|国更急切地需要和谈？世界的hero先生不会真的以为他会永远无条件地包容任性的男孩的坏脾气吧？  
“既然成果清零，那就先放一边吧，我还有事，先走了。”王耀一改之前的追责到底的姿态，伸手开始收拾桌子。  
一只手按住了他的正准备扔进垃圾桶的资料。  
王耀冷淡地看着终于肯抬头看他的美|国人，“还有什么事吗？”  
“呃，这些可是之前会谈的摘要吧？”完全没有预料到中|国人这么干脆利落地就撒手不管了，阿尔弗雷德很是有点悬。  
“用不着了。”王耀的回答让阿尔越发的虚了。  
这特么的完全就是game over的节奏啊！  
王耀也是真的不在乎那份自己熬了好几夜审阅的会议记录摘要，他是顿悟了——跟一个毫无责任感的人渣你能怎么办？逢场作戏过后就忘呗。  
爱咋咋，老子不奉陪了，回家揉熊都比灌着凉白开通宵扯皮实在！有本事真实施那份三千亿的关税清单，看谁先崩溃！  
阿尔弗雷德不放手——开玩笑，他有预感这次要是放王耀走了下次见面肯定药丸。老混蛋记性好还小心眼，还倔，他跟他斗到现在对方向自己屈服的次数屈指可数，大半还是骗他的伪装！  
小英雄倒是从来没考虑过自己的表现在王耀眼里能打几分，拿着洗衣粉当大杀器证据的黑历史不提，死皮赖脸的功力可是无人能及，“呃，今天是个不错的日子，除了公事以外我们也能聊点其他的？”  
王耀瞄了眼日历，“520，怎么？你打算跟谁告白？”  
……所以这是什么逻辑关联？完全不懂王耀意思的纯正美|国人懵了三秒，然后果断接话，“当然是你了~不是说我们是天生一对吗？”  
挣脱不开索性就配合表演的王耀：“哦？不是要分手了吗？国家安全至上不是？国际投资什么的就各凭本事去留，国内损失也各凭能耐去填，那些被我们争斗波及的国家就随他们去，反正不是老子的盟友，用不着我负责。”  
“……”虽然曾经见识过王耀的蛮干，不过说实话，再一次见识到王耀的头铁阿尔弗雷德还是想吐血，“你真是不见gu……不懂谈判的艺术！哪有在讨论怎么结婚的时候就喊离婚的？”  
“谁要跟你结婚了？”王耀想也不想地反驳，“互相妥协！不是我退你进！顺便说一句，离婚还有冷静期呢，你这家伙我觉得需要冷冻期才够。”  
“冷静期？怎么？是你跟前苏|联那段经验的教训？”阿尔嘲笑地勾了勾嘴角，“hero可不会像蠢熊那样无能到让老婆跟别人跑了。”  
王耀磨了磨牙，已经不想就两人是啥关系浪费口水了，“苏|联。”  
“嗯？”  
“苏|联，不是前苏|联。”  
阿尔弗雷德顿时就觉得牙都要酸倒了，“……你他妈还记着他？”  
王耀看着面前整张脸都皱起来仿佛一颗大柠檬的美|国人，突然就心情好了点，也就不介意大发慈悲地再倒几勺硫酸，“今天可是我跟伊万的70周年纪念日，明天还要发行纪念币，你说呢？”  
虽然伊万那边闹腾了好几天跟他抗议两人应该是认识四百年，并且也酸成了一颗柠檬精，不过王耀就是不认，还要拉全国人民一起来确（qing）认（zhu）。  
酸完了小混蛋，王耀愉快地拂了拂衣袖准备飘然离去呢，手又被抓住了。  
阿尔弗雷德咧出了八颗雪白的牙，“听说你家结婚领证免费了？”  
So what？  
王耀面瘫脸，“离婚不免费，冷静期无期限提供。”  
“那就先试试免费的吧~”  
“……你是想报复我还是想恶心伊万？”  
“啧啧，hero只是很有尝试精神哟~”  
“那你跟本田菊去，我可以给你免费公证。”  
“可是我们才是全蓝星公认的天生一对的不是吗？”  
“现在不是了！”  
“以后还会是的！”

【作者注：  
最后一段纯属架空，520其实是红色疯狂发糖，微博置顶瞎人眼，明天还有纪念币。  
但是是70周年纪念呢……  
伊万要哭了……  
顺便说一句，老王这边说起苏|联一定要用苏|联，不能用前苏|联，尤其教师证考试，是考点之一哟~  
至于金钱，对比红色的甜甜甜，这俩就真的撕逼撕到快分手了……我都难得的yy了一下让他们发点糖来平衡一下最近时政的无数刀片了……刚好老王家里领证免费，不知道为什么我总觉得阿尔对一切免费的东西都很有尝试的兴趣×  
总之，520快乐~爱你们呀~  
明天看看能不能更新争霸ORZ……】


End file.
